Checkmate
by Chowlseaa
Summary: When you're a newly turned werewolf the last thing you expect to be faced with is the existence of Hybrids, especially that of the original hybrid. But thats exactly what happens to Megan when her pack is hunted down by a british man demanding their obedience. Klaus/OC AU.
1. Chapter 1

A sharp pain jolted up from my foot as I stood on a sharp small rock, the movement causing me to yelp in shock. I stopped running to peer down at my new bloody foot, the skin ripped open slightly where I'd stepped onto the hazardous object.

"Keep moving" Malachi growled as he tugged on my arm, pulling me forward. This almost caused me to fall flat on my face given my current stance. "We can't afford to stop"

"I can't" I complained as I cautiously stepped my injured foot back onto the ground, wincing at the pain that soon followed as a side effect.

"We have too!" he insisted "C'mon the others are way ahead" he pulled me again, this time successfully. Taking in deep breaths I tried my best to keep up but it was no use, I wasn't going to get much further and I was only going to slow him down.

"Stop" I pulled my arm out of his grasp then took a slow step backwards. "You have to go" I made a shooing gesture with my hand, ushering him forward.

"What? No, c'mon" he tried to reach for my arm again but I quickly pulled it backwards.

"You have to go; I'm only going to slow you down. Run" Malachi's dark brown eyes stared into mine, his resolution clear.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Shaun appeared from behind a tree, his breath coming out in ragged puff's. "We have to keep moving!"

"Try telling her that!" Malachi growled back in response, his eyes yellowing.

"Not to be an ass or anything guys…" Kyle started to butt into the conversation between the three of us before he was cut off by the sound of laughter from behind us.

"We have to keep moving!" Malachi growled again, only this time in a whisper. "We can't fight vampires when it isn't a full moon, we ain't no match for them" he continued.

"You can't outrun them either, not with me trailing behind!" I reasoned.

"One of you is bleeding!" The voice shouted again from behind us, the voice booming through the trees clearly. "It's like a perfect little trail of breadcrumbs, not that we'd need it of course!" The amusement rang clear through his tone.

"Let me go!" I sighed trying to pull myself free from his grasp once again.

"No"

~~~Check Mate~~~

The sky was now pitch black as we continued to venture our way through the thick trees, Malachi had long gave up on trying to get me to follow behind quickly and quietly and had quickly passed me on to be the responsibility of someone else. Grant had me sitting on his shoulders as he manoeuvred through tall looming trees and long un-tamed grass.

Carrying me with him didn't seem to affect him any, not that this surprised me given the sheer size of the man. He looked like he could carry his own body weight easily. Grant was the stereotypical body building obsessive, every moment that he could spare he was always in the gym, lifting. Clearly the hours and dedication had paid off. The speed he was moving with my added weight was also just as impressive, but given our condition it was to be expected. A slight bonus maybe.

The six of us all kept our voices low when we needed to talk but mostly remained as silent as possible. Vampires hearing was something else, ours was sharp definitely but theirs was just as impressive – maybe even more so. We could maybe evade them for a while with a lot of hard work and stealth but they would eventually catch up with us, it was only a matter of time. I was new to this curse but from what I've been told, unless the moon was full and in the sky we had very little hope against the vampires.

Malachi had suddenly stopped, his movements completely halted as he turned around taking in every part of the woods around us. He tilted his head to the side; the action reminded me of that of a dog. This comparison caused a smile to spread across my face, one that was soon replaced with a frown as Grant put me onto the ground, in between all five of them. Each surrounding me at a different point, I was in the centre of a wolf circle.

The reason behind this move soon became clear when several unknown faces appeared, each containing a mocking smirk.

"Well would you look at that boys" One said cheerily in a very country sounding accent. "Just what have we managed to track down, the boss will be pleased" The man's eyes darkened, they looked very similar to ours only different somehow, darker but the yellow was more pronounced. He seemed like a vampire however, he smelled like one that's for sure. I didn't have long to ponder this before another figure joined the grouping.

"Yes, you did well" He complimented the other man who bowed his head almost respectfully. Malachi growled when the man approached, gaining a wide smirk from the blonde. "Relax mate" he sounded rather amused by Malachi's reaction, a noticeable British accent present in his voice.

"What do you want?" Malachi growled back.

"See that's what makes no sense to me!" The man slowly walked around the circle, looking over us all. "Just why are you running from me, if you do not know what it is I'm after"

"We've heard of you, we know what it is you want" Grant barked back at the man.

"Oh so you have heard of me, that saves me having to make the long winded explanation"

"Who is he?" I asked Shaun as quietly as I could, gaining a scowl that screamed shut up from all five of them.

"How rude, allow me to introduce myself luv" he walked over to me and stood just beside Shaun. "My name is Klaus, I'm the original hybrid. What's your name?" he smiled wider when Shaun shifted to the side to block his view of me.

"Megan" I answered unsurely, not wanting to annoy the others but scared of the consequences if I didn't. I wasn't in the loop so I wasn't sure of what exactly being the original hybrid entailed but it didn't sound like that would be someone you'd want to annoy.

"Well Megan, it's nice to meet you" he smiled at me again before turning away. "Since you know what I want shall we just get straight to it?"

"We won't turn" Malachi shouted over at him. "We'd die before we made that choice" All the men around me nodded.

"What about you sweetheart?" Klaus looked at me from his position beside his friends.

"She won't either" Malachi answered for me, I was unsure as to what it was they were talking about but I definitely didn't like the sound of it.

"I could always feed you all my blood and leave you with the choice of joining me or dying" he shrugged.

"You could" Malachi countered "And even though werewolves are rare you could afford to lose the five of us" he paused and smirked over at the British man "but we both know you can't force her too, the species can't afford to lose another fertile female, given how rare they are now. You can't let her just die."

"I'm offering you all a gift!" the blonde man shouted, his voice echoing throughout the trees.

"We don't want it!" Grant yelled back at him.

"Well now" Klaus laughed "That's just rude mate" Before I could blink there was a vampire behind each of them, holding their arms pinned and theirs heads back as Klaus bit into his wrist and forced it into Malachi's mouth first.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked, hating how shaken my voice sounded. "Stop it" I demanded as I walked towards the man, trying to remove his wrist from Malachi's mouth.

"Mind your business sweetheart" he said harshly before giving me a quick sharp shove, sending me tumbling down onto the damp ground. I heard a sharp crack and before I knew just what had happened Malachi's lifeless body appeared beside me, dropped callously to the ground.

They all followed in quick succession.

"Let's go luv" I was grabbed by the arm and hauled to my feet, Klaus pulling me behind him as the lifeless bodies of my fellow pack members were gathered up. "They were right, I can't just turn you and take the risk you won't complete the transition"

I had a thousand questions running through my mind to bombard him with but held down my curiosity, there was no way I would speak to this man. Not after what I'd just witness him do.

**AN- here's the first chapter to the Klaus/Oc fic I promised you guys a while back. Hopefully you'll enjoy it and want some more.**

**Also fingers crossed this one doesn't get stolen alongside the others lol -_-**


	2. Chapter 2

The silence was deafening, the tension between us all was almost palpable while we were crammed into the car. There were two guys up front, the driver and another man. Behind us there were another two, they were in charge of making sure the bodies that were currently stuffed unceremoniously into the trunk stayed there.

"Now Megan" the man beside me shifted so he was facing me "Why don't you tell me where you're from?" I kept my jaw locked shut, determined not to even look in his direction. He'd just murdered my friends, I wasn't going to sit here and have a friendly conversation with him. "C'mon luv, the silent treatment really?" the amused sound of his tone made my blood boil, I wanted nothing more than to turn around and slap that smirk right off from his face. The temptation was almost too much, I however wasn't suicidal. "Suit yourself sweetheart" he chuckled lightly as he turned back around in his seat and looked disinterestedly out of the window at the woods currently passing us by. The silence returned and I relaxed a little leaning back further into the back of the seat, my aching feet enjoying the rest.

The car slowed eventually, a quick glance outside told me that we were in town. There were shadows cast by the people outside walking around, going about their business. "Wait here" Klaus sighed climbing down and out of the car "I won't be long"

"Sure thing boss" someone from the front section said cheerily while I scowled over at him, he couldn't be serious. The door closed and I was left there to just wait for his return, if I wasn't surrounded by his lackeys I would have attempted to get out but alas it was pointless. It would only serve to annoy him when he returned from whatever he was out there doing, probably tormenting some poor soul with a sadistic grin plastered on his face.

"What were you rolling your eyes at little wolf?" a gruff voice asked from behind me as my hair was tugged sharply, pulling my head backwards until it hit off the headrest.

"Nothing" I said through gritted teeth as the hold on my hair relaxed, I waited for him to release the strands but he kept them gripped. Limiting my movements unless I wanted to inflict further pain on myself. Bringing my hands around to the back of my head I tried to pull my hair back, I didn't achieve much, if anything his grip tightened.

The door beside me opened quickly and a cold breeze filled the space around me. "Carter let go of our guest please, that's not very hospitable" Klaus smiled from the car door as he guided a small woman into the seat beside me. "Megan this is Celeste, Celeste meet Megan" he said rather charmingly as the redhead climbed in none too gracefully.

"Hello" the woman said mechanically, her tone vacant.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked loudly as the human scooted along followed soon by Klaus.

"Well your friends back there are going to need human blood to complete the transition sweetheart, so unless you would like them all to die I suggest you don't complain" he smiled over at me. "Since none of us are human" he continued with a victorious smirk on his face "Celeste here is necessary and she is more than happy to comply, aren't you luv?" he turned to her and she nodded slowly, continuing to stare ahead in front of her.

"You're sick" I said vehemently as all of them began to laugh. "You can't just kill innocent people!"

"Who said anything about killing her?" Klaus asked having the nerve to look offended "I honestly think I preferred the silent treatment so please shut up" he glared over at me before returning his attention back out of the window once more "It won't be long until we reach our accommodations anyway"

**~~~Checkmate~~~**

We slowly pulled into a driveway, the tyres of the car crunching over the gravel as we continued up the small slope.

"C'mon" Klaus said quietly as he took hold of Celeste's arm, guiding her out from the seating. "You too" he raised a brow at me as I remained in my seat, seatbelt still secure around me.

"I'm good here thanks" I said dryly as I kept my gaze trained to the front of the car, looking out of the slightly tinted window at the large house in front of us.

"I wasn't giving you an option Megan" Klaus sighed and leaned back into the car, clicking the button that released the belt just as the door to the side of me opened, revealing the mix breed that Klaus had referred to as Carter.

"C'mon mutt" the man grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the vehicle, my knees scraped against the gravel of the cold ground and I let out a brief gasp in surprise as a stinging sensation spread over the now damaged skin.

"Play nice Carter" Klaus said sparing a glance backwards to us as he moved up the narrow pathway towards the house, Celeste trailing behind him.

"Move" he growled at me as he pulled me up onto my feet, even as unsteady as I was at first giving the damage that had been inflicted onto my ankle previously he gave me a small but forceful shove forward, indicating that I should start moving forward. I nearly fell back down onto my knees but somehow managed to keep my balance, my ankle protesting defiantly.

"For crying out loud" he said with a sigh as he picked me up roughly and slung me over his shoulder, the earth below me blurred past as I was soon dropped back down, this time I was on a wooden flooring instead of the gravel, the cool wood on my knees a relief from the sting on my knees from the small cuts the gravel caused.

"Your wolf" Carter smiled at Klaus before tapping me with his foot before walking out of the room.

"For someone who was a wolf once, he doesn't like them much does he" I said bitterly as I struggled to my feet.

"He hated what he was" Klaus shrugged "He sees my turning him for what it was Megan, a gift"

"Keep telling yourself that" I smiled back at him tightly, the topic of discussion between us was soon interrupted as a long bang from the room beside us sounded through the house, soon followed by another.

"Well it sounds like my new hybrids are awake!" Klaus beamed and grabbed Celeste's wrist. "Time to make yourself useful luv" he smiled at her before biting into her wrist, as he pulled his mouth away blood started to trickle down her pale skin, leaving a crimson trail down to her elbow. He guided her once more this time towards the room where the noises had originated and I just stood still, letting them go, letting him lead Celeste into a certain death.

**AN- Thank you all for the Favs, Follows & Reviews to this. I can't believe the response it has gotten so soon. Sorry for the wait but I've been lacking inspiration to write anything lately but I'm trying. Hopefully the update doesn't disappoint.**


	3. Chapter 3

I'd spent almost an hour on the stairs outside of the house completely undisturbed, apart from the man behind one of the windows on the second floor who kept a watchful eye on me. The temptation to try and escape awfully hard to resist, I wasn't a complete idiot, a hopeful fool maybe but I knew I didn't stand a chance. Not with my sore ankle and the house full of hybrids and vampires on his side, I had to be sneakier about this than blatantly trying to run through the front gate and to my freedom.

The hallway were I had insisted to sulk when Klaus had directed the poor woman into the side room soon became unsuitable, the sounds that emanated from that general direction were difficult to ignore, even singing loudly to myself wasn't working as a distraction. The noises started off human, a few loud groans and some loud strained cursing but they soon changed into noises of a more animal nature. I swear on a few occasions I heard deep growls and the odd small howl. It wasn't a sound I was unaccustomed too, not since I had change for the first time a few months ago but these were unfamiliar, the texture to each growl different to those I was used to hearing from my friends. My pack.

Sitting on the cold stone I couldn't help but contemplate the past few months that had brought me here, to an unknown house in god knows what area of Canada, a house that just happened to belong to the Original hybrid. The first of his kind, half vampire & half werewolf. It hadn't been a long journey but it had certainly been a pain and stress filled one.

"Are you just going to sit out here for the remainder of your stay?" the annoyingly British man asked from the now open door behind me.

"Yes" I nodded "It sure beats being around you" I spat the words out with the venom I felt towards the man.

"Suit yourself sweetheart" he said calmly, the door soon clicked shut gently behind me.

"Stupid hybrids" I mumbled quietly to myself "Stupid Canadian weather" I continued to grumble as the wind picked up again, blowing right into my face sending my hair whirling about everywhere, the material of my t-shirt clinging to me with the gales pressure.

Someone approached the door again, not as quietly as Klaus had last time. I was still expecting it to be him again however and I nearly snapped at the poor unsuspecting soul until I inhaled a scent I recognised vividly only it had been slightly altered. That was another plus to this condition, the superior sense of smell. It matched the utterly awesome hearing beautifully.

"I know you have a better tolerance and immune system Meg" Malachi sighed as he sat himself beside me on the stone step "But this is Canada, their cold weather aint no joke. Maybe you should come in before you freeze to death, the later it gets the more the temperature is gonna drop"

"I'm a wolf, I can handle the cold" I reasoned back, ignoring all the questions flying through my mind to fire at him, demanding answers.

"Yeah" he laughed "But it isn't a full moon, you don't have your furry coat" I looked over at him to find him smiling brightly, his mood seemed to be good as he flashed his bright white teeth.

"You seem.." I struggled to think of the best way to word exactly what I wanted to say without offending him, his temper was something every member of the pack had learned to avoid at all costs.

"Alive?" he asked cheerily as he stood from the step to hover above me gracefully, his wide smile still prominent on his dark face. "I've never felt so invigorated" he boomed, his loud voice demanding my undivided attention. "I don't know why I had us all running from this Megan, this is the best thing that ever happened to our pack"

"You're kidding right?" I asked quietly as my mouth dropped slightly, my eyes narrowing. Maybe Klaus had compelled him, given that he was half vampire he could do that right? I wasn't completely versed on the ins and outs of hybrid health but I was sure they could still be compelled by a vampire, especially one that was in the original category.

"No" Malachi's tone dropped to match mine "I know you've struggled with the curse Meg, you don't have to anymore. You don't have to turn if you don't want too; you aren't a slave to the moon anymore. You too could be this" his hands gestured to himself as his face gained its previous animation once more. "You could feel this power!"

"I'm good" I bit the words out bitterly as I scowled up at him.

"As leader of the pack…" Malachi started to talk again, probably mere seconds away from trying to order me around again.

"Well aren't you hilarious" I scoffed loudly. "Don't even try to pull that one! What pack? You're in his pack now Malachi, you can't command anyone anymore. You're his bitch now"

"It's like that?" he asked, his tone darkening as he stared me down.

"Yeah it's like that" I nodded "Don't come near me again if all you're going to do is preach about being a hybrid and how utterly awesome it is."

"You'll want it eventually" Malachi shrugged as if this was fact. "Give it till the full moon, when you're ont hr ground writhing in agony as the moon rises to its peak, each bone in your body breaking over and over again. Then you'll be begging for him to bite you Meg, it's the only way to stop it. It's like a cure."

"Sure, cure one disease only to gain another" I laughed robotically. "No thanks"

"We'll see" Malachi shrugged once more before jumping up the stairs quickly, re-entering the house and leaving me to my own thoughts.

~~~Checkmate~~~

As promised the drop in temperature arrived, the ground below me slowly being covered with a layer of frost. Clenching my jaw and ignoring the protest of my frozen joints I slowly pulled myself up from my spot on the cold, unmoving stone step I had utilised as a perch. It turns out self-preservation and the want to keep all of your toes soon wins over pride. Straightening my spine, and raising my head I walked up towards the door, placing my hand onto the handle glad to find it still open.

The warmth of the house hit me the minute I crossed over into the threshold, the goose bumps brought on by the cold settling down quickly. "Would you look at that!" Klaus said cheerily, the sound of his voice automatically making me long for the day I was able to wipe that dimple from his face. "Megan, you have decided to join us. How generous of you!" I recognised Malachi, he was close behind Klaus on his climb. "Would you like to go to your room?" Klaus asked, his smile wide with his victory.

I merely nodded in response. Just because I had caved and re-entered the house it didn't mean I was ready to be any kind of friendly with the half breed.

**AN- I want to thank you all again for your reviews and follows! I appreciate them all so much (: Sorry for the long wait on an update, now that I've finished my main fic Playing God I should have the time to focus on my other ones! Hopefully you guys enjoy the update, let me know your thoughts if you have a minute.**


End file.
